$\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $24$ $26$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 10$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 26$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{10}{26}$